fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Peggy
Peggy '''is an American girl and one of Papa Louie's customers. She is one of the chefs along with Taylor in Papa's Hot Doggeria. She has spicy orders like hot sauce tacos and spicy atomic wings which means she might like spicy foods. Appearance Peggy wears a dark brown cowboy hat. and a white shirt with red lines in its middle and at the end of its arms and has sky blue lines at the other side. It also has a breast pocket, signified with the red arrows. Plus, she has a brown belt with a silver circle on its centre, blue pants and brown shoes with brown shoelaces. She has auburnish hair. Glitches There is an error on her profile in Papa's Hot Doggeria, saying she first appeared in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!" and not "Papa's Pizzeria". Orders *Papa's Pizzeria: she orders a pizza with 4 onions, 6 olives, cooked for 25 minutes (3/8 of a meter), and sliced into 8 pieces. *Papa's Burgeria: she orders a burger with tomato, mayonnaise, bottom bun, onion, rare patty, pickle, mustard, and top bun. *Papa's Taco Mia!: she orders a hard shell taco with chicken, tomato, cheese, jalapenos, and hot sauce. *Papa's Freezeria: she orders a small cup with strawberry syrup, yum 'n' ms, chunky blend, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, strawberry sauce, and a cherry. *Papa's Pancakeria: she orders 2 pancakes, 3 butters, blueberries, and blueberry syrup. Her drink is orange juice (small cup) with ice. *Papa's Wingeria: she orders 4 buffalo wings, 4 atomic shrimps, 4 celery and blue cheese dip. *Papa's Hot Doggeria: she orders hot dog in a regular bun with relish, and mustard. She also wants Fizzo (small cup) and buttered popcorn (small pack). *Papa's Burgeria HD (iPad):Bottom Bun,Tomato,Rare Patty,Pepperjack Cheese,Bottom Bun,Rare Patty,Pepperjack Cheese, Onion, and Top Bun. Ticket version order: Burgeria (left) Hot Doggeria (right) Papa's Next Chefs In Papa's Next Chefs 2011, Peggy made it to the championship, but she lost to Prudence who got to be the female chef. James and her finished in 2nd place. In Papa's Next Chefs 2012, Peggy won to be the female chef for Hot Doggeria along with Taylor. Trivia * She is the first customer to visit Papa's Pancakeria as it is managed by Cooper or Prudence. * Her hat is available as a custom hat for Custom Workers in Papa's Wingeria. * Peggy (along with Taylor) is the only character to be a tutorial character twice. * She is the only customer that was in the Papa's Next Chefs Championship both years. However, if there is a 2013 tournament, she will not be eligible. * She, Mandi and Alberto are the only chefs who didn't debut in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack. * Oddly, Peggy and Taylor were the tutorial customers of Papa's Pancakeria, and picked by you for the chefs of Papa's Hot Doggeria Gallery Peggy shocked.png|this drawn by paplers, note-she doesn't have her hat Angrypeggy.png Peggy.png|drawn by paplers New Peggy Look.PNG Peggy without hat Peggy (Taco Mia).png 70 (Peggy).jpg Pledge.png|'''Saying the pledge of the USA eh? Have fun then! Peggy 1234.png|Paplers designed this Peggy... 180px-PeggyCool.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Next Chefs Finalists Category:Tutorial customers in any game Category:Papa's Burgeria customers Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria customers Category:Papa's Pizzeria customers Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Taco Mia Customers Category:Customers in the Parade Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Customers Category:Chefs Category:Workers Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria customers Category:Papa’s Pizzeria debuts